Bite
by TheNutCrackParade
Summary: Valkyrie has become a vampire, courtesy of Dusk. Now she needs to find a way to stop herself from killing the people she love before it's too late... Rated T just because.HIATUS
1. Dusk

The girl in black ran. A pale, rather beautiful man chased her, yawning. How the _hell _can he yawn and run at the same time! she thought. Valkyrie dug her phone out of her pocket and dialled her partner's number, but it slopped and fell onto the wet road. _Damn_. She glanced back, noticing that the man was gone. She slowed down only to find him already beside her, smirking. "Haven't I told you? Blood taste sweeter with adrenaline."

The man -Dusk- punched her, swinging her back. Valkyrie stumbled, then sent shadow shards darting towards the vampire. Dusk evaded, but somehow his scarred face caught a shadow and he flipped backwards. "You're getting better," he snarled. "Naturally." Valkyrie roundhoused, her boot slamming Dusk's shoulder. She launched herself towards him, driving punches.

Dusk smacked his head on hers, dizzying her for a moment. He drove his knuckles into her chest, smashing Valkyrie's ribs. She shrieked in pain. Dusk threw an uppercut at her chin and dent her sprawling. Dusk loomed over her hunched figure. "You can never beat me," he growled. Valkyrie flexed her fingers, ready to push the air. But Dusk, being Dusk, detected it immediately. He grabbed her wrist and locked it in a painful way that made her scream in agony.

He hauled her up, slamming her back into a nearby lamp post. "I'm not gonna kill you, you know," he said,"you will be just like I am. A hunter. I hunt for revenge. For the sake of it. You... _you_ will hunt for the bloodlust. For its sweet taste. You will need it. Because it will make you feel _alive_." Valkyrie spat blood on his face, smirking. "Taste metallic to me," she said, her voice hoarse due to damage. "We had this conversation like... 5 or 6 years ago."

Dusk smiled. "You're right. But this time, starting this second, it's for real." With that, he sank his teeth into Valkyrie's neck. She screamed as her flesh was torn apart. She flailed, kicking aimlessly, desperate to get the vampire off her. But Dusk was relentless. His hands and teeth stayed on until she stopped breathing. He dumped her on the road. "You're different, you are," he whispered, dizzy. Then he walked away.

Valkyrie lay there unconscious for hours, days even. And when she blinked, her heart stopped beating for eternity.

* * *

A/N :: Yeahh... I know there are other people already on this idea.. but...

**I CANT RESIST THE TEMPTATION!**

So yeah, tell me what you think about it. ^^

Just...down...here...


	2. My First

"Val?"  
"Val, come on wa-"

...  
"Please, wake up."  
"Your hands are cold, Val. Stay alive, for goodness' sake."

Valkyrie blinked. "Val, you okay?" the boyish voice croaked. Her eyes started to focus, and she saw green curtains around the bed she was lying on. A hospital. Valkyrie grunted as she heaved herself upright and gasped at the sharp pain in her chest. A familiar blonde boy was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking concerned. "Fletcher?" she mumbled. Fletcher's eyes were red and had dark rings, as if he hadn't slept for days. "Where am I?" Valkyrie asked as her mind began to sharpen.

The blonde hugged her instinctively, and she yelped in both pain and shock. "Oh, sorry.. Um.. Uhh..yeah..your ribs...," Fletcher mumbled as he let go of her. Valkyrie shot him a quizzical glance. "What's wrong with my ribs?" she asked.  
"Well, the doctors said it was... smashed into tiny bits and pieces. Not humane. They're running a surgery later," Fletcher shrugged.  
"Not humane?"  
"Yeah, they said it's a wonder you're even alive."  
"What kind of doctors exactly?"

Fletcher hesitated. "Civillians," he said finally. Valkyrie snorted. Of course, she thought. A mage would just heal her right away. Clarabelle would heal her right away. Then something dawned in her mind. "How exactly," she asked,"did you find me in the first place?"  
"Never mind that. Say, how's your brother?"  
"Don't change the subject."  
"When's his first birthday?"  
"Fletcher, I swear-"  
"Okay, okay! I kinda followed you."

Valkyrie narrowed her eyes. "You followed me?" "Yeah, you fought the vamp that hates you. What's his name? Dusk," Fletcher muttered, taking a sudden interest at the curtains. "Then why didn't you take me to Clarabelle!" Valkyrie screamed. "This is the only place I can think of at that time," Fletcher said defensively. "You must've seen him bit me!" she shrieked. Fletcher paled.  
"B-b-bit you?"  
"Yes, you moron!"  
"B-b-b-but... Oh God..., ' Fletcher stammered.

Valkyrie held out her hand. "Clarabelle. Now." He took her hand and they vanished.

* * *

"This is the only thing I can do at this time," Clarabelle said, holding a vial containing a thick green ooze. Valkyrie's jaw dropped in disbelief. "What? S-so.." she stammered. Clarabelle sighed heavily. "So your bones are perfectly fine, there's no scar on your neck, but you're still... infected," Clarabelle said, half-hearted. "No. No way," Valkyrie shook her head, unwilling to accept it. "But," Clarabelle said quickly, " I've noticed somehow you're not a..umm.. proper vampire. You still shed at night, but in daylight you can use Elemental or Necromancy magic." "THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Valkyrie screamed in rage. "Speaking of the night.." Clarabelle mumbled, looking out the window. It was dark and raining outside. Her eyes widened in fear. "Uh-oh..," she whispered to herself and turned.

Valkyrie clutched her stomach, her face as if contorting(spelling?) pain. Clarabelle stepped back. "Oh dear..." she muttered. With that Valkyrie ripped her skin, revealing a chalk-white creature inside it. The thing that used to be Valkyrie lunged at Clarabelle and killed her with one swipe of its claws. The poor doctor didn't even have time to scream. The vampire feasted on her blood, painting the walls bloodred. Then Fletcher appeared. "My first...Tasty," the creature hissed at the corpse and him, its voice like someone scratched a blackboard with nails. His eyes widened at the sight of the beast - no, Valkyrie- and he instinctively teleported outside the Hibernian Cinema. He needed to get help. Fletcher pondered about then found the answer. At least the first thing that came in mind when you're thinking of vampires. A solution he didn't like (and probably Val as well), not one bit. But he had no choice.

Caelan.

* * *

A/N :: Woot woot! This is not the best episode :s... Still, at least something from a blank mind...  
I'm still thinking about how to get ol' Skul in here... hmm...

Do you know how freaking HARD it is to get an internet connection for someone who doesn't even _have_ a computer? Ridiculously tiring! Yep, the one without the computer is yours truly. I can't go to internet cafes. The gambling machines in there freak me out. Why idid the stupid idiots install them, anyway? So, I let luck come to me. Apparently it was crawling, hence the late update. I got to use my mom's friend's Mac. _Finally._  
Oh yeah, and I have camp in another few days so I wouldn't be able to update any sooner than...let's see... a week at least? I'm trying to write this stuff as soon as I can! XDD Yeah...  
Please, reviews are love, in a sort of way.


End file.
